


A Dangerous Woman Up to a Point

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Magica Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Part 3 to The Perfect Disguise.With Kyouko and Mami seperated for a while. Mami know's she needs to reconcile or she would lose her very dear friend. More conflict ensues. Maybe a Happy Ending.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Honeyed eyes turned to the fogged classroom window, disappointedly staring into the outside. Once again, the weather was poor; the air frigid and sky bleak. It appeared as though it might rain or perhaps snow; with the temperatures dropping over the past week, she couldn’t imagine the later was very far from possible. The journey to school that morning had been quite bitter. She’d had half the mind the spend her time at home, nestled by the fire and studying for upcoming exams. Curiosity however, had led her to class. 

At the bell’s dismissal, the blonde stood lackadaisically and took a moment to stretch her arms above her head, easing the cramped muscles of her shoulders and back. Hesitating for a moment with her gaze still fixated outside, Mami stared distractedly into the gray heavens.

She wouldn’t speak with Kyouko today, she told herself finally, watching as students slowly began to pool out of the school, walking in scattered lines towards their homes and buses. She wouldn’t speak with Kyouko because it was too soon. Because she didn’t have anything to say and that itself was dangerous. What had happened nights prior surely wasn’t a mistake, but she didn’t have an excuse ready for why it had happened; nor why it had stopped. With a disgruntled groan and girlish pout, Mami turned from the window, picking up her classwork and, on the way out, offering it into her psychology teacher. 

Mr. Tanasaki was an old man; very old perhaps, though hale and sinewy. “Distraction in class will not be tolerated. I need you alert and ready. This is a college level course and you’d do well to remember it. Your grades have begun to slip,” he soliloquized in an undertone of peevish displeasure, relieving her of her notes; looking meantime in her face so sourly that she charitably conjectured that the man must have need of divine aid to digest his dinner. With only a nod to show she’d noted his observation, Mami left with her nose upturned and wondered vengefully if the man’s poor wife was at her wit’s end being married to such a cold and demanding codger. 

The halls outside were empty. It was now the weekend, free time for all boys and girls. Though everybody was in a rush to start their small vacations, Mami merely wandered slowly, wondering over the causes behind dented lockers and also, over the chipped paint along the walls had yet to be redone. 

Not bothering to fetch her library books from her locker, the blonde departed for the stairway, lost in dread of the temperature both there and outside. Stupidly and in a rush, that morning she’d forgotten appropriate attire for the change in climate. The walk home would be horrid garbed only with a skirt to fend away the sting of cold. 

It only took but a moment after entering the stairwell that Mami noticed Kyouko there. Her hand hesitated on the doorknob, knowing that it was her only escape from this inevitable confrontation. Instinctively, the flexed around the metal knob once. 

She had told herself she wasn’t ready, hadn’t she? Not for this. She needed to talk to Nagisa. She needed to go home and bury herself under the covers. She needed a cup of steaming chamomile to settle her anxiety. She needed to kiss Kyouko to express all that her words that couldn’t. She didn’t know what she needed.

“What are you doing here?” Mami started slowly, questioning her friend with a raised brow. “You didn’t eat lunch today either. I thought you’d gone home,” she quickly lied, tasting the dishonesty upon her tongue; it was sour. Earlier that day, she’d noticed the redhead on several occasions. Once before school, once in the halls and once more at lunch time, though Kyouko once more had chosen to lurk on the outskirts of the lunchroom alongside Homura Akemi than to partake in their daily endeavor. Her lips opened to speak again, but only a soft noise of question came out; a question she retracted before it had time to fall from her lips. For something as dangerous as, “Are we in love?–” couldn’t be spoken without repercussion. Questioning it internally was all the daring she could muster. Things such as love and being in it was altogether concept both new and vexing. And though she couldn’t think of any word to better describe her emotions for Kyouko, she was quite positive that saying it out loud would do neither of them much good.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the all too familiar voice. Kyouko glanced at Mami. She hadn’t exactly wanted to run into her. More of keep her distance but still be able to check on her when she could. But it seemed her timeing was off. Like it always was. “What? Am I not suppose to come to school now?” Kyouko said harshly. What kind of question was that anyway. Crossing her arms over her chest. Kyouko was already on the defensive. “For your information I’ve been here all day. And in each of my classes too!”Kyouko stated.

Not that she was going to get praised for actually applying herself to her studies for once. But it still was the truth. Her new attempt at actually paying attention had caught the eyes of some of her teachers who now wanted her to stay after school to do makeup work. And to Kyouko’s dismay she seemed like this was one thing she couldn’t get out of. Homura had even told her to give it a try. But of course she would say such a thing, after Kyouko had practically spilled her guts out over dinner and being intoxicated. At least now Kyouko knew she was not the type to handle liquor well without becoming a sad sobbing mess. Strange how her father had a different reaction to hitting the sauce. But well she was already angry as is.

Kyouko fidgeted a bit. She was still reeling from her emotions going all over the place. But standing here in Mami’s presence made her stomach feel nauseous. That or she was still having a hangover. But the way Mami was acting made Kyouko uneasy. Kyouko finally rolled her eyes dropping her arms walking past the blonde. “It’s freezing out so you better get home soon” Kyouko said as she passed by.

“I’m certainly glad you’ve been attending classes, Kyouko,” she murmured distractedly and reached to toy with the ends of her silken hair; curling strands of gold around her index finger; weaving the lock around and around as if this action might somehow cure the impenetrable anxiety coursing hotly through her. She might have thrown up if she wasn’t sure Kyouko would jest and gossip to Sayaka. 

They were nearly adults. By now, she should be handling her emotions with more finesse than she was that particular moment. Still; she somehow couldn’t keep her mouth from salivating. 

As Kyouko uprooted her feet, maroon eyes looking past her with a certain ferocity that the blonde could neither quite face nor turn away from, she grabbed for the sleeve of the other’s sweater, holding her in place momentarily. And with an expression of confusion etched upon her face, she angled her body, forcing herself to advance because she was suddenly abashed by her appearance, the worn skirt, the cotton smock, her dirtied flats and chipped nail polish. She had never been as confident as her public persona led others to believe. And under the weight of Kyouko’s presence, Mami felt hesitant and shy. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” starting slowly, “Walk me home?” she asked in a quiet, slow voice that made a pool of impenetrable silence in the stillness around them. “We should probably talk, right?” Quickly and despite better judgement, the blonde leaned forth, willingly pressing the bellies of her lips to the redhead’s jawline in a chaste kiss. It was all she could think of to stopper her friend from leaving. Now that they’d run into one another, was there even a point in avoiding the tumult between them? Continuing with this aversion would only hurt their relationship further. If they were going to proceed, mending the worn strings between them was their only hope.

Drawing away, breath ghosting across the curve of the other’s cheek, Mami blinked, her face heating as she placed a small amount distance between them; Kyouko’s sleeve still caught in the grip of her soft fingers. “It is quite cold,” her voice slow and careful– “I don’t think you should be out wandering when the weather is as bitter as this. I’m sure it would be best if we both went home,” Mami said, insinuating that her apartment was Kyouko’s as much as it was her own. “We can drink tea and be lazy. I’ve got apple fritters on the counter–” trailing off, Mami looked to the other girl expectedly, her thin, hay colored brows quirked in question.

Kyouko frowned a little at being halted by Mami. “I would but-” Kyouko began to say. She really was at a loss what to say. Not that she wouldn’t walk Mami home. It was just now she had an obligation to work on school work. But there was no debate on which she would choose. In the end it would always be Mami that won out anything. Because Kyouko was that kind of sucker for the blonde. Kyouko tensed her cheeks dusting with pink at the kiss. She hadn’t expected that at all. 

Kyouko glanced at Mami. “I suppose I could…walk you home.” Kyouko said. “You don’t need to bribe me with food. But I guess you must’ve really missed me to use that kind of bribe.” Kyouko teased with a small smile. “Err well I mean…”Kyouko stuttered trying to backtrack her teasing in hopes it didn’t upset Mami.


	3. Chapter 3

“You suppose you could?” she drawled dreamily, her fist clenched tight and possessively around the sleeve of Kyouko’s dirtied sweater; knuckles, stark white around the slight curves of the bones there; gripping with near selfish intent. 

Despite their inconsistencies, there remained an evident starkness to the regularities between them. Though at times, the burden of their mutual, and perplexing infatuation guided them precariously along the fine lines between friendship and romance, they had never truly wavered, nor parted for long. 

Mami remained stationary in her position, captured wholly by the notion that her first partner, first pupil, first protégé was the light, flickering in the prominent darkness that ruled her strategic life. Kyouko, only once, had led her astray. And despite the apprehensive tousling of her stomach, allowing her partner a second chance could ultimately stopper the loneliness biting at her heart’s pulsating strongs. Already before, she’d granted the redhead invitation to the intimate corners of her life; her soul. If she warranted room for a second invitation, a second chance, would she once more be trampled by the twists of fate?

Long ago, she’d hoped Kyouko was her one and only. But since their break, things had changed. Despite the intimate and sensual encounter of the previous night, the blonde remained unsure of her friend’s ultimate intent. Would she once again leave her stranded? Lonesome and heartbroken? Awkward and alone? Or had she finally decided on her heart’s intent? Perplexing to ponder despite the surge of excitement elicited from her body at the mere confirmation of Kyouko’s lazy agreement.

Giggling, almost leisurely, the blonde conjured a most rapturous smile; her lips flushed with illusory rose and dimples prominent against the curves of rosy cheeks. “I know I don’t need to bribe you,” she cooed, grinning with fluid femininity as she tugged at the other’s sleeve, turning them towards the stairwell’s dramatic decent. “I was only making sure you were aware of all the delights awaiting us back home,” she mused, turning only to grace her partner with a grin of near perfection; lips quivering with delight and heart thudding with juvenile anticipation. It mattered not that she had planned to meet with Nagisa. Mending the broken threads of her’s and Kyouko’s relationship came before all else.

Flats of her heels clapping along the metal adorned stairs, Mami turned to her friend with a look of amusement an murmured lovingly, “I cannot wait to hold you. To fall asleep and dream. I’ve been longing for the warmth of my apartment all day.” She smirked, mesmerizingly and added, “And I’ve been longing for you. I wasn’t sure you’d come back to me. It’s been days, Kyouko,” she pressed, her tone sweet and inviting; her smile dreamy and intoxicating; their steps clapping and loud as they descended upon the bottom layer of Mitakihara High.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyouko couldn’t help but smile. Being led by Mami she felt somewhat relieved Mami was in a cheerful mood. Kyouko had expected some sad faces and a bit of a scolding from the other girl that she had been worried.“I wasn’t gone that long…” Kyouko responded sheepishly. “Just with Homura is all.” Not that explaining where she had been was new news to the other. Mami had probably figured out where she had went from the first day. 

Blushing Kyouko couldn’t fathom Mami had missed her that much. At least now. Usually it was just her being slightly more affectionate but it would only last a day or two. Her affection turning to something or someone else not long after.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry. But, I thought you wanted your space after..” Kyouko paused. She didn’t want to bring up that night. At least not til things seemed smoothed over. But judging from Mami’s demeanor. Things seemed like normal. Well somewhat normal.“But I guess giving you the space was good since you seem…happier.” Kyouko said glancing at the blonde.

“And what,” she started slowly, glancing over her shoulder to eye Kyouko with an inquisitive stare, honeyed eyes swirling with a hint of mischief, “pray tell were you and Homura doing?” 

Not that she truly minded what her partner had busied herself with over the past couple days. Though Homura Akemi was a strange and awkward girl, Mami was aware of her particular talents for magic. She had no doubt that if, and certainly they had, gone fighting, Homura could skillfully fend both for herself and Kyouko, if the situation turned dire. It wasn’t that the other girl seemed truly horrid or all that bad. It was only that the violet eyed enchantress presented herself unapproachable and therein, untrustworthy. Mami hadn’t spent much time with her, nor did she think Homura cared to flesh out relations with other magical girls. The unsociable girl was just plainly odd. Mami had never known why Kyouko would choose to spend time with somebody so drab and cool, but it wasn’t her business, nor did she particularly care to make it such. Her question was posed merely as a conversational piece to salve from the heavier dramatics which currently reigned the better parts of their relationship. It would behoove the both of them to shy away from more personable matters and questionable happenings. If only to give their perplexing closeness break to breathe. 

The following words however, stoppered at the rift between too much, too soon, forced the blonde to quiver with hesitation, her lips downturned and cheeks flushed as she continued to tug Kyouko along, leading her out the swinging backdoors of Mitakihara High and out into the cold, late-November air; the bite of the icy temperature so shocking that it forced her breath to gibber and chest to seize. Though perhaps– perhaps, it wasn’t the cold at all. Likely as it was, the weight of Kyouko’s comment stoppered all sense of her manufactured disillusion. There would be no skirting around the matter. Not even if she pretended like nothing had happened and all was fair and easy as it had been years ago. She’d been foolish to think Kyouko would be so quick to forget such a shaking interaction. 

“You’re right,” the blonde murmured gently and hoped that Kyouko didn’t catch the quiver in her voice. “I had needed space. It’s just, when you leave, even if it’s just for a while, I get scared that you’ll disappear again.”

Remaining calm, placid, false courage taking hold, Mami turned on her heel to face the younger girl; her hand sliding from the other’s sleeve to instead clamp upon her hand, holding it gently in the palm of her own, smaller one. “I thought of you almost every moment, you know?” she attempted to explain, adverting her eyes and hoping that her ears didn’t burn as hot as they felt. “You being gone– it will always reminds me that your presence isn’t cemented here. It’s not like I can ever force you to stick around. You’ve proved to me before that you don’t have to be anywhere…”

A weak smile graced her lips as she brought up her arms, draping them fancifully around Kyouko’s neck as she leaned against the taller girl for better support. “I am quite sorry for my reaction the other night,” she tried pathetically, eyes never completely meeting Kyouko’s. “It wasn’t my intention to hurt you.” 

Leaning forward, she languidly placed her mouth against the redhead’s, allowing herself a moment to once more, savor the suppleness of Kyouko’s lips upon her own. Even if it was greedy; even if she had manipulated her words and actions just so, she didn’t regret the result of them. There was power here, thriving in the heat of their kiss, gorging upon the shocking the vibrations that pulsated between them, gyrating against the heat of their chemistry. Around Kyouko and notably, over the past week, this connection, had intensified and fiendishly, drunken on the lull of this newfound fix, Mami yearned to reap what she could before it was forever lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouko paled a bit. “Um…well..I” she stammered.Talking about Homura with Mami always was a sore subject. Kyouko playing devils advocate between the two was like a bee hive between the two. Any sort of thing that displeased the other ended up in a war zone. Metaphorically. Though Kyouko would not be surprised if they had met up once and fought each other. Her answer would have to be simple and not be able to pick holes at. Otherwise, Mami might become a tad irritated But despite that Kyouko knew that there might be a form of jealousy when she picked one over the other on some days. But Kyouko couldn’t really imagine Mami of all people acting jealous. At least the kind of jealous one would show normally. As for Homura. She didn’t seem all that interested to be that involved to be jealous.

“Nothing much. Just fought some Wraiths, Went to the arcade, Got Homura to cook for me after winning a bet. Normal stuff.” Kyouko said hoping her answer would suffice.

The cold weather didn’t seem to help any with the mood between the two. Even being close to Mami again. Kyouko felt something was still keeping an ice cold grip between the two. Kyouko had thought it was just awkwardness from the infatuation. But after days apart, even with Kyouko having her feelings sorted out and a little push from Homura to start acting braver then letting her doubts take hold. It was still there.

And it seemed to worsen hearing that her absence once again caused pain. It seemed she was doomed to forever have that over her head. And no amount of apologies ever made it feel any better. She abandoned Mami. Not just because her ideals had changed but because she would of only been dead weight and possibly ended up killing Mami unintentionally. What was she suppose to do at the time. With no magic and Mami having to fight on her own and babysit her like they do Sayaka now. After a while Kyouko felt it was justified. Because now they both were alive and could try and coexist. But now it was a mistake. Her mistake and she payed for it.

Kyouko frowned sadly. “I don’t mean to make you think I won’t come back. You know the only reason I would is if things were bad between us or if you weren’t here anymore.” Kyouko said softly. The thought of losing Mami was always in the back of her mind. It could be at any moment in their line of work.

But her mind became empty with the kiss. For a second she had forgot everything and just wanted to be stuck in this moment forever. But her cynical thinking knew everything was too good to be true. Kyouko pulled away for a moment looking at Mami. There was so much she wanted to say right now. But she couldn’t seem to voice much of it.

“Mami.” Kyouko started to say but paused. Why was this so hard to express. This should be easy after all. Kyouko huffed at her own actions failing her. “God damn it..” She cursed under her breath before pulling Mami into a hug. “I don’t want to leave. And make you think that.”Kyouko said her voice cracking a little as she tightened her arms around the older girl. “I wanna stay. By your side. If that makes sense.” Kyouko said. Kyouko’s heart was beating out of her chest. Hoping Mami understood what she said.

Breath hitching as Kyouko pulled back, Mami allowed her lashes to flutter shut, her shoulders tensing as she readied herself for the impact of a tongue lashing over her actions. She had been quite forward, after all. Doting, pressing, slavish for attention. She wouldn’t ever be cross at Kyouko for chiding her for such actions. As of late, her conduct had been less than respectable and perhaps, a tad trite; juvenile to say the least. However, the weight of arms around her soft form and Kyouko’s steady grip forced a whine of satisfaction past plush lips; her hot breath tickling the cool air between them, fogging the space momentarily when contrasting temperatures met. 

As the younger girl began to express herself, Mami felt the grip around her middle tighten and in return, nuzzled her face into the crook of her friend’s neck; the tip of her upturned nose gracing the skin there, her mouth brushing against the sensitive flesh as she let Kyouko’s confession wash over her. How was she to be expected to respond to such honesty? In the face of transparency, there was nowhere to hide and no words could guide the conversation back to a nonoffending topic. With her kisses and her toying, she’d gone and conjured Kyouko’s most inner thoughts, coaxing them to run rampant along the surrounding air. Momentarily unanswered for the sake of collecting her thoughts. 

“You want to be with me?” she tried, a gentle laugh fluttering from her lips as she pulled back, bracing herself, hands on either of the redhead’s arms as pools of gold looked to meet those of maroon. “Is that what you mean, Kyouko?” Despite herself, the blonde could feel the reverberating rhythm of her heart speed ever faster; the heat of Kyouko’s gaze doing little to calm her growing anxiousness. If that was truly what the other girl wanted, would she ever be able to give it to her? Adverting her gaze and snagging her lower lip, Mami hesitated before adding, “So, you want to live with me then? For as long as we’re willing to stand each other? You want to kiss me as you please and hold my hand when we’re walking to school?” 

Growing courageous, the blonde closed her eyes and leaned forward, angling her chin so her mouth could ghost kisses along the jaw of her intended. It no longer felt very cold outside. “You want to fall asleep in the same bed?” she asked between soft, adoring nips, “Cook and eat our meals together? Fight together?” humming gently, she sucked at the pale skin beneath the belly of her lips, only reddening it slightly before pulling back. “Is that what I’m to understand? That you wish to call me your own? And for me to call you mine?”

Kyouko tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat. Here she was trying to explain and all her stupid voice could do is crack and refuse to listen to her. Her face felt hot. And as Mami listed all the things her childish heart had wished for. All she could do is nod in shy innocence. For a split second she felt like her older self. Which didn’t seem to help her emotions. Feeling her eyes water, Kyouko tried to hold back any show of tears. She needed to stop crying in front of people. At least she hadn’t done such a thing in front of Sayaka. She knew it would only fuel their casual rival friendship.

“Y..yeah that..”Kyouko spoke softly. Kyouko’s heart skipped a beat. As if anticipating a make it or break it moment. Even with saying such a thing there was always a part of Kyouko that think the worse. But she was ignoring that sort of thinking. At least for today, in this moment. “If that’s what you want too..I mean.” Kyouko said shyly.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well–” she began sweetly, her tone quiet and lips curving to fashion a lazy smile as she spoke– “I do think we ought to give it a try. I mean, we’ve been skirting around the idea for ages, haven’t we?” Her tone soft, almost embarrassed as she looked shyly away. “I feel our togetherness is inevitable. Why try ignoring it for longer than we already have?”

Oh, how silly– how utterly bizarre the world was. That despite her pathetic attempt to avoid a situation like this, it had still happened. That despite her fears of loneliness and loss, she should ultimately choose to commit to the one person who had drilled those fears into her long ago.

Frowning now, voice quivering from the weight of emotions, she continued with calculated clarity. “I’m a fool to have been so purposefully naïve. I didn’t want to deal with the reality of my emotions, so I’ve pushed you away and for that, I am sorry,” she admitted flatly and swallowed the tight lump which had formed at the back of her throat. She’d been cruel to have let her knowledge of Kyouko’s interest become a playing piece on her chessboard. That despite undergoing similar emotions, she’d used her friends’ captivation to her advantage. Attention was easiest when strings weren’t attached. That was how she had tried to keep it at least. Now, she wasn’t sure her methods had worked all that well. Instead of keeping things at a safe distance, she’d dug her own grave by teasing the chords of her friends’ hearts. Now there was too much discord between the relationships she’d threaded. 

It wasn’t as simple as making Kyouko her partner. Despite how she wished something of this nature would dispel slow and even throughout the group, she knew it wouldn’t. And it was all her doing. 

For being easy and sweet on Sayaka, naming her a prince and intentionally indulging her romantic side for the sake of easy affection, she’d sewn herself carelessly into the walls of the younger girl’s heart. For acting so proud around Nagisa, purposely making herself a shining example of Jesus Christ for the younger girl to fawn over, she’d secured another pawn which only prompted muddled hostility from her knight and king. And worst of all, she’d told both girls that she and Kyouko were nothing more than friends. Friends who watched the other’s mouths with misunderstood longing. Friends who’s touches lingered longer than a friend’s touch would permit. Friends who argued to safeguard misguided passion underneath careful facades. Friends who kissed and undressed each other behind closed doors. How laughable it was now that she should feel so entitled as to ask Kyouko to be hers’ when before, she’d scoffed to others over the mere mention of such a union. But all of it was for the safety of her own heart; an adequate enough way to excuse her actions. Or at least, that’s how she’d assured herself that her conduct hadn’t been unprecedented. 

It was better for Kyouko to know the stone parts of her heart sooner then later.

“I’ve known you’ve liked me for a while now,” she pressed, her words hurried and eyes skirting away. “I know it when our eyes meet. I sense it in the way we talk, in the way we argue. I’m sorry I tried so hard to fight it. Know that I do love you, Kyouko. I want to try too.”

Pulling back now, eyes alight with the spell of infatuation, the blonde looked up at the taller girl, taking notice of the tears which trailed over the curves of her flushed cheeks. Reaching out, she pushed back the wet trails with the belly of her thumb and smiled a small, broken smile of surrender. Though pursuing romance would complicate the dynamic of the group, she felt ignoring her festering fascination was an impossibility. How was she to turn away from that which was so plain? Even if it meant Sayaka’s jealousy or Nagisa’s confusion. 

Nagisa glanced out the window at the dismal looking weather outside. It seemed to fit today mood for her. School had finally ended. Packing her school bag with her things. She seemed to be moving at a sloths pace. Her mind heavy with thoughts. She hadn’t expected to be called to the school office after lunch. Nagisa knew she had done nothing wrong. Her deductions on what it could be always fell to the last thing she wanted to think of. And of course she had been right. It was a message for her to stop by the hospital after school. Anytime she went their it seemed she was drained of emotion before she arrived and afterwords. But she knew if she didn’t go she would regret it later if it became a more, dire situation.

Getting up from her seat she adjusted her bag before heading for the exit. Even her walk from the classroom to the front doors seemed in slow motion for her. Trying to run some sort of thing to say when she got there. The last time had been a false scare and even then Nagisa didn’t want to go back after. But she had to be the good girl. The good daughter to her mother. But last time she was anything but good. A mistake her mother yelled at her. Just before going into a panic attack that Nagisa was leaving. Leaving like her father had done to them. Abandoning her just like him. And then being blamed for all the wrong things.

Stepping out the front doors of the school building Nagisa sighed heavy, her breath visible. It was cold. Nagisa hugged her coat around her tightly making her way from the school grounds. She kept her head down looking at her feet. It felt like all those years of pain came crashing back to her in waves.

“Lost in thought?” Kyuubey asked. Nagisa blinked glancing up noticing she had walked a full block away from school. Her furry friend seemed to have been waiting for her. “Not really.”Nagisa lied. Kyuubey hopped up on Nagisa’s shoulder sitting once he was situated. “They say the human mind is quite complicated. However that’s only due to your emotions existing” Kyuubey said matter of fact. Nagisa arched an eyebrow before shaking her head. For as long as she had met the creature he did say some strange things. 

Nearing the hospital Nagisa paused standing outside the building looking up at it. Kyuubey seemed a little curious at their location. But he knew exactly what was going on. After all he did his research before speaking to the young girl. “The Hospital?” Kyuubey asked tail flicking curiously. Nagisa nodded. “I’ll only be an hour or so if you want to wait.”Nagisa asked. Kyuubey seemed to think before hopping down taking a seat on the ground. “Don’t worry I’ll wait here for you.” Kyuubey said looking happy. Nagisa smiled a bit. She reached down petting Kyuubey’s head before heading towards the front doors. Beyond these doors was hell. But like the time before and the time before that Nagisa would just have to see for herself how badly Hell had become since her last visit. But with the thought of telling her ill mother about making a wish. Maybe wishing for her health to be better would solve their problems. How wrong she would be.


End file.
